Moving Mountains
by InTheSilenceOfTheseWalls
Summary: H/Hr This is a collection of song-fics... But they all fit into a whole story. R&R Please.
1. How Do I Deal

A/N: Alright you guys probably know my song fic no air, or

A/N: Alright you guys probably know my song fic no air, or? I decided to Put a few song-fics together and make it a whole story, from the day they get together, over the day when they break up to the day they get back together. This is part one. I will change my style of writing. Sometimes they will sing and other times the lyrics will just appear to the story.

If the lyrics appear in " " the person will sing, if they will appear without, it means no one sings.

Part I- How Do I Deal? (by Jennifer Love Hewitt)

Hermione woke up with a start in her bed. Today was the day… the day of her and Harry's first date. Yes, Harry and Hermione. Harry asked her a week ago and he actually told her that he likes her more than just as a friend. Hermione didn't know what to say, she just agreed to go on a date with him. She looked around and saw it was 8 o'clock. She sat up.

"_Every day I wake up to another day gone by  
Nothing but the open road and the never-ending why."_

She stood up and walked to her dresser. She didn't really believe him as he told her that he likes her. She just couldn't.

"_Anything can happen, yeah, but nothin ever does  
I try to change, it's kinda strange, the same as it ever was, but look at us" _

She gave up hope long time ago and now at age 22 she just couldn't believe it.

"_How do I deal with you  
How do I deal with me  
When I don't even know myself  
Or what it is you want from me" _

She changed into a lightly faded jeans and a white shirt and laid the dress she will wear on the date on her bed. She took her hairbrush and began to comb her hair. After that she brushed her teeth applied a little make up and went into her living room. She turned the stereo on. The same song she was singing was playing.

"_How do I deal with us  
How do I know what's real  
When I don't even trust myself  
Or what it is I feel  
And how do I deal "_

She walked, swaying to the music into the kitchen. She popped toast into the toaster and pulled a few eggs from the fridge. She broke them into a pan and began to sizzle them.

"_Every night, in the dark, I lie awake in bed  
How am I supposed to dream, with all the static in my head_

_I turn in all directions and I pray for some relief  
What can I do but feel the weight I'__m underneath  
And grit my teeth"_

As the toast shot out, she put them on a plate and pulled out the butter from the fridge. She laid them down on her kitchen table and turned her attention back to the eggs. A soft pop announced the presence of someone else, what went unnoticed by Hermione.

"_How do I deal with you  
How do I deal with me  
When I don't even know myself  
Or what it is you want from me  
How do I deal with love"_

"What there to deal?" Someone asked from behind, startling Hermione. She spun around and almost fell down, only to be steadied by a pair of strong arms around her waist. "Whoa, watch out Mione." The music was still playing in the background.

_(Why do I) Why do I have to choose  
And everybody's tellin me  
What the hell I have to do  
And how do I deal with us _

"Harry!" She exclaimed. "You almost scared me to death." A blush was creeping up her face as she noticed his arms still around her waist.

_And how do I deal with us  
How do I know what's real (Real)  
When I don't even trust myself  
Or what it is I feel  
Now how do I deal_

"So why are you asking how to deal with love? There's nothing to deal with. It's a natural thing, if you feel it, you feel it. There's nothing to deal unless you don't feel it." He explained. "Don't you feel it?"

_How do I deal with you (How do I deal with you)  
How do I deal with me  
When I don't even know myself  
Or what it is you want from me__  
_

"Harry…" She stepped out of his embrace. She turned and put the pan away from the stove. She brushed past him into the living room. She had her back turned to him. "What do expect from me?"

_How do I deal with love (How do I deal)  
Why do I have to choose  
When everybody's tellin me  
Wha__t the hell I have to do  
_

Harry walked up to her and laid his hands on her arms, when she crossed them in front of her chest. "Nothing, look, I care about you, way more than I should. I won't force you to say or do something you don't want." He turned her gently. "All I want is a chance to show you how serious I am."

_How do I deal with you (How do I deal with you)  
How do I deal with me (How do I deal with me)  
When I don't even know myself  
Or what it is you want from me_

Hermione nodded and took a step forward. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he wrapped his around her shoulders. With a soft sigh they pulled back and left respective space between them. She crossed her arms again, while Harry ran his hand through his hair and slid them into his pockets.

_How do I deal (How do I deal, yeah)  
How do I deal  
How do I  
How do I  
_

"Tonight 7 o'clock?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded, leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. "See you then." He whispered and disappeared with another soft pop.

_How do I deal  
How do I  
How do I _

She sighed and walked back into her kitchen.

"_How do I deal with you (How do I deal)"_


	2. Truly Loved

A/N: Here's Part II…

A/N: Here's Part II…

Part II Truly loved, You don't know how it feels (by Drew Seeley)

Hermione was sitting on her couch, dressed in a black off shoulder dress that stopped right above her knees, waiting for Harry to come. It was five to seven and she was damn nervous, after all it was their first date. They've been friends for eleven years now.

There was a knock on the door. Hermione stood up and strode over to the door. She was mildly surprised to see Harry standing behind the door, with a bouquet of white roses in his hand. She opened the door wider for him to step in. Harry was clad in black trousers, a dark brown button up shirt and a black tie. He handed the flowers to her with a smile. "You look great, Hermione."

She smiled back. "You don't look bad yourself, Mister Potter. I'm ready." Harry nodded and opened the door for her. They left the flat, took the elevator down and walked to Harry's black Shelby Mustang GT500.

They drove a while until they reached a cosy little restaurant. Harry helped Hermione out of the car and offered her his arm, which she gratefully took. They entered and a waiter came up to them. He whispered something into Harry's ear and walked away again as he received a nod. Harry guided Hermione to the reserved table. The restaurant was dimly lit, one candle stood on each table. In the back was a small stage with a live band and a few feet away was a bar.

"Wow, this restaurant is beautiful." Hermione stated as she looked around. A waiter gave them the menu cards. "Thank you. Where did you find it?"

Harry smiled. "Well, sources, connection." Hermione shot him a questioning look, but Harry just shrugged.

The rest of the evening went fairly well. Harry and Hermione ate, laughed and talked. A waiter, the same waiter again, came up to Harry and tapped him on his shoulder. Harry turned, nodded and stood up. "What are you doing, Harry?" Harry just smiled at her and got on stage.

"Alright ladies and gentleman, I'm about to sing a song for the women I love. I love you, Mione."

Hermione gasped as music began to play.

"_I know  
Don't want somebody to save you  
Guarding your heart  
Cause you've been hurt before  
So unsure _

_But you're just scared  
Afraid to trust anybody  
Cause the impression of life  
You've been sore  
Have left you cold_

Harry took the microphone out of his stand and sat down on the edge of the stage.

"_But you don't know how it feels  
To be loved, truly loved  
By somebody who  
Will surrender it all to you  
Like I would baby  
You know how it feels to be lonely  
You know how it feels to be lied to  
But you don't know how it feels  
To be loved, truly loved"_

He stood up again and began to slowly walk up to Hermione.

"_Don't let it go  
Tear down the walls that surround you  
And I'll build my world around you  
Soul to soul  
I will show you _

_You don't know how it feels  
To be loved, truly loved  
By somebody who  
Will surrender it all to you  
Like I would baby  
You know how it feels to be lonely  
You know how it feels to be lied to  
But you don't know how it__ feels  
To be loved, truly loved"_

Harry stopped in front of Hermione and extended his hand.

"_Give me a chance to prove  
Oh that you don't know what you're missing" _

The whole band stopped and waited for Hermione's reaction. Harry looked hopeful at Hermione. Hermione bit her lip as she looked from his hand up to his face and back down. But with a smile and lots of cheering and clapping, Hermione took his hand and allowed him to pull her up to him.

The band played again.

"_You don't know how it feels  
To be loved, truly loved  
By somebody who  
Will surrender it all to you  
Like I would baby" _

She wrapped her arms around his neck, while Harry wrapped one arm around her waist and rested his forehead on hers.

"_You know how it feels to be lonely  
You know how it feels to be lied to  
But you don't know how it feels  
To be loved, truly loved"_

The background singers sang the rest while Harry wrapped his other arm around her waist. "I love you, Hermione." He whispered.

Hermione sighed, but smiled all the same. "I ..- I love you too, Harry." Harry grinned madly, tilted his head and kissed her softly. Cheering and clapping once again erupted around them, but they didn't notice. They were too busy, pouring their love for each other into the kiss. Harry pulled away first. He turned smiling, gave everyone a thumb up and pulled money out. He laid some, more than he needed to, on the table and dragged Hermione out.

He drove her home and was now standing with her in front of her door. Hermione leaned back against the door. "It was a wonderful evening. Thank you Harry. You wanna come in?"

Harry smiled. "Sure, but not for long, I have a game tomorrow and need to be fit." Hermione opened the door for them. Harry walked straight to the couch and popped down. Hermione come a few minutes later with to glasses of water. She set them down and let herself fall on the couch next to Harry. "Hermione?"

"Yes?" She turned her head to him.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked, hope shinning in his eyes. Hermione giggled softly and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Of course, you didn't need to ask, but it was still sweet." Harry grinned again and dove down for another kiss. A more passionate this time.

When Harry left after a few hours of making out and talking, Hermione was humming the tune of a particular song.

_You don't know how it feels  
To be loved, truly loved_

HJP&HJG

A/N: Part II… Please Review


	3. Refuge

A/N: Here's Part III

A/N: Here's Part III

Part III Refuge, when it's cold outside (By John Legend)

It was now autumn, right before winter. It was cold and windy outside. Harry and Hermione were now together for almost two month. Hermione was sitting on Harry's couch, reading a book, subconsciously looking out the window.

_I pray for better days to come  
I pray that I would see the sun_

She sighed. She didn't like that weather. It's not like she didn't like being with Harry inside, but she loved to go for a walk outside with Harry. But now the weather doesn't really allow them to go outside at all.

_Cuz life is so burdensome  
When everyday's a rainy one_

As Harry walked in, he noticed his girlfriends despair. He sat down next to her, drawing her attention and wrapped his arm around her. "What's wrong?"

_But suddenly there's no more clouds  
I believe without a doubt_

She sighed again. "I don't like this weather. There's nothing to do." Harry chuckled. "Aw, come here." He pulled her closer. She laid her head on his shoulder.

_That heaven sent an angel down  
And then she turned my life around_

Harry summoned the remote and turned the stereo on. "We always could do something in here, like playing a game or something. Or we go out. "

_You know and I know  
Friends come and friends go_

_Storms rise and winds blow  
But one thing I know for sure_

"It's not the same… it's so cold." Hermione mumbled. Harry chuckled again. He leaned into her ear and whispered the next part of the song.

"_When it's cold outside  
There's no need to worry cuz  
I'm so warm inside  
You give me peace  
When the storm's outside  
Cuz we're in love I know  
It'll be alright  
Alright it's alright"_

Hermione turned her head to him. She smiled and closed her eyes, when she saw him leaning in.

_Now peace is so hard to find  
We're terrorized and victimized  
But that's when I close my eyes  
And think of you to ease my mind_

The kiss started soft and innocent until Harry pushed Hermione down onto her back and himself on top of her.

_You take me to another place  
There's no more war (no more war)  
Just love and grace  
Baby you restore my faith_

Harry and Hermione made out a few times but neither Harry nor Hermione took the initiative or opportunity to go further. But this time was different. Harry slid his hand under Hermione's shirt as she pushed her tongue into mouth.

_I know the struggle's not in vain  
You know and I know  
Through all the battles  
Baghdad to Israel  
There's one thing I know for sure_

Hermione fiddled with the hem of Harry's shirt before breaking the kiss to pull it over his head. She ran her hand of his now bare back and pushed him back into her.

_When it's cold outside  
There's no need to worry cuz  
I'm so warm inside_

Harry pulled Hermione's top over her head, leaving her in nothing but her bra and jeans. Harry took his time to stare at her. She wore a lacy red bra. You still could see a faint scare where she was attacked by Dolohov. He traced it, making her shiver. As Hermione saw the desire grow in his emerald green eyes, she crushed his head back down into hers for another passionate kiss.

_You give me peace  
When the storm's outside  
Cuz we're in love I know  
It'll be alright  
Alright it's alright_

Hermione giggled when she felt something poking her thigh and pushed her hip into his, causing him to groan.

_Alright it's alright  
Alright it's alright  
Alright it's alright_

"Hermione, if you want to stop, tell me now, 'cause I'm not sure I can stop if we go further."

_Oh...  
When it's cold outside  
There's no need to worry cuz  
I'm so warm inside_

Hermione pushed him off her in response. Harry look puzzled when she stood up and unbuckled her jeans. She slid them down and stepped out of them, revealing her lacy knickers. She smirked as she saw him with an awestruck expression on his face.

_You give me peace  
When the storm's outside  
Cuz we're in love I know  
It'll be alright  
Alright it's alright_

"Now it's your turn mister." She stated. Harry smirked too and stood up. He took a few step up to Hermione and indicated for her to open his jeans.

_Oh it's gonna be alright  
Ooh..._

Hermione stepped forward and left enough spaces between their bodies for her hands. She ran them down his chest, over his abdomen to his jeans buckle. She opened it slowly, gazing in Harry's eyes all the time.

_Cuz you give me peace  
In the middle of the storm  
When it's cold you're keeping me warm  
It's alright_

Harry stepped out of them and grabbed Hermione around her waist, pushing her into him. "I love you Hermione." Hermione smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, too, Harry." And with that, they apparated into Harry's bedroom.

_It's alright  
I'm never gonna leave  
You give me what I need  
It's alright, alright_

HJP&HJG

A/N: Part III… Sorry but I don't write smut… I'm 15…Please Review.


	4. Don't throw it all away

A/N: Part IV… This Part leads up to the break up

Part IV- Don't throw it all away (by Jennifer Love Hewitt)

Harry woke up, feeling slightly sick and his girlfriend of five month, Hermione, lying next to him. He knew the feeling in his stomach wasn't because he was ill or something, he had this feeling often lately. He sat up, forgetting that Hermione had her arm around him. She stirred and woke up too.

"Harry? Why are you up so early?" She asked, still sleepy. But Harry just shook his head and stood up.

_Maybe I don't wanna know the reason why  
But lately you don't talk to me  
And baby I can't see me in your eyes_

"Harry?" She asked, concerned as she stood up too. Harry walked out of the bedroom. Hermione threw one of Harry's shirts on and followed him.

_I hold you near but you're so far away  
And it's losing you I can't believe  
To watch you leave and let this feeling die_

Harry walked straight into the kitchen and filled a glass with water. He didn't know why but he felt something bad was going to happen. Hermione came in a moment later.

"Harry could you please tell me what's wrong? You were like this for the last few days." Hermione stated, clearly worried.

_You alone are the living thing that keeps me alive_

Harry turned to her. Hermione walked up to him and cupped his face. "What's wrong?" She whispered.

_And tomorrow if I am here without your love you know I can't survive_

"I don't want to talk about it." He mumbled. Hermione knew not to push now and left it be for now.

_Only my love can raise you high above it al__l_

Hermione nodded and released his face again. Harry leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry 'Mione."

_Don't throw it all away our love (our love)  
Don't throw it all away our love_

_Don't throw it all away_

While Harry sat down on his couch, Hermione walked back into the bedroom, to get changed. She came back out, clad in a simple black shirt and dark, faded jeans. She sat down next to Harry. He looked at her, but turned away when Hermione leaned in to kiss him.

_We can take the darkness and make it full of light  
Let your love flow back to me  
How can you leave and let this feeling die_

Hermione sighed, trying to hide the hurt she felt. "Harry, please tell me what's wrong." Harry turned back to her. "Hermione, I told you I don't want to talk about it."

_This happy room will be a lonely place when you are gone  
And I won't even have your shoulders for the crying on  
No other man's love could be as true, I'm beggin you_

"You won't even kiss me, Harry, it hurts. Tell me what's wrong." Hermione exclaimed.

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry snapped.

_Don't throw it all away our love (our love)  
Don't throw it all away our love_

_Don't throw it all away_

Hermione backed away, her hurt now visible. Harry's eyes softened. "I'm sorry, it's just I have this feeling…-" But he was cut off by an owl. Harry stood up to take the note. The owl flew away again.

_You alone are the living thing that keeps me alive  
And tomorrow if I am here without you love you know I can't survive  
Only my love can raise you high above it all_

When Harry read it, he paled and let it drop to the ground. Hermione immediately jumped up and rushed over to Harry.

_(So high...above it all)  
Don't throw it all away our love (our love)  
Don't throw it all away our love  
(So high...above it all)  
Don't throw it all away our love (our love)  
Don't throw it all away our love_

"Harry?" Harry dropped to his knees. Hermione took the note from the ground. It read:

_Dear Mister Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger, _

_We are sorry to tell you this, but your friend Ronald Weasly died. He was attacked at one of his assignments. We can't give you more information. _

_Sincerely, _

_Head Auror _

_Mr. Jason Smith_

Hermione dropped down in front of Harry. She wrapped her arms around Harry and put her head into his shoulder. Her tears fell down as she heard a silent sob.

_Don't throw it all away our love (our love)  
Don't throw it all away our love_

HJP&HJG

A/N: That was Part IIII. Sorry that it's so short, but it was more like a fill-in chapter.

REVIEW, please… it would mean a lot to me… even if you don't like it, just let me know!


	5. Moving Mountains

A/N: New chapter… hope you'll like it. Big Break up Part, by the way.

Part V- Moving Mountains by Usher

_Now, now she loved me, shawty I loved her  
Used to jump up in the maybach and roll out_

Some would say the grief over the death of a loving friend would bring closer, but for Harry and Hermione it only caused them even more apart. It was now two month after the funeral…

_Used to care, she used to share  
The love that she used to give me can't be found_

And the distance between them grew wider everyday. It was killing them.

_I lost my way, she said she'd stay  
And lately I've been sleeping with a ghost_

Harry walked out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He looked into the mirror. He groaned. "Why is this happening?" He asked himself quietly as he ran a hand through his hair. He went into the bedroom, still the towel hanging around his waits, and saw Hermione lying on the bed, facing the ceiling.

_My stock is down and out, I used to be worth my weight in gold  
That was before a great depression kicked in and rocked us  
And that was before the hurricane came in and stopped us_

Harry changed quickly into his night clothes and moved to lie down next to Hermione. He hesitated, but reached out and touched her hand. No reaction. He sighed and stood up again. _Today is her day _he thought. They were almost doing that like turns. One day he would be distant and she'd try to reach him, while on other days it would be exactly opposite like that day. Sometimes they would just leave each other alone, both distant. Every unsaid word destroyed a part of them and every lost touch was ripping them apart.

_I told you to leave, but you lied to me  
When you said that, baby no worries I promise to get us back_

As he turned and walked out of the room, he missed the teary look Hermione shot him. She didn't know why but it was always like this. She didn't even know why she was acting like that.

_I know sorries, just wouldn__'t do it  
Her heart is obliterated, I'm trying, I'm trying my boo_

Harry closed the door and slumped back against it. Sliding down to the ground, he put his head in his hand. He began to cry, wondering what to do.

_But it's like moving mountains...  
__It's like moving mountains... hey_

He knew he loved her, but he was really wondering if love was enough. He knew he shouldn't have these thoughts, but he couldn't help it anymore.

_But I keep climbing and hoping things would change  
And the sky turns grey, and the water from the rain washes progress away_

Harry pushed himself off and went into the bath room. He quickly splashed some water into his face and wandered back into the bedroom. Hermione was lying facing away from him. With a deep sigh he did the same. He wanted to turn and pull Hermione against him, but he couldn't.

_It's like moving mountains...  
It's like moving mountains..._

He fell asleep almost immediately, however he missed the sobbing and sniffling that rang throughout the night.

_Why just leave me, just leave me, be  
Just leave me, just leave me  
Be why you just leave me, just leave me  
Be why you just leave me, just leave me  
Be ooh_

Hermione woke up first. She stood up and got changed into some comfortable clothes. She tip-toed into the kitchen and made some coffee.

Harry woke up in bad mood and he knew that this day was his day again. He stood up, got dressed and went into the living room.

_She, she don't touch me, I don't touch her  
We really even never say a word_

He didn't bother to greet her; she never did in this mood. He didn't even know what mood she was in. But Hermione did. She wanted to talk about their situation.

_I really want to give her everything she deserves  
But, the bag took away the curve_

Hermione walked into the living room and sat down next to Harry. She put down the mug she had in her hands and turned slowly to Harry. "We need to talk." She quietly said.

Harry turned to her. "No." He stated shortly.

Hermione reached out and touched his arm, hesitantly. "It's important." She said calmly.

"NO." He snapped and shrugged her hand off.

_She thinks that I'm full of it, arguments, always pissed, man I'm tired  
Every kiss, bed I missed, girl you know I'm trying_

"We need to stop that, Harry." Hermione exclaimed. Harry stood up.

"Yeah, you're saying that, because today I'm the one with the bad mood." He turned to her.

"No, I'm saying that because we're slowly destroying our relationship." She tried to stay calm and stood up, too. "We need to stop sulking over Ron's death and start talking about it. He was our best friend, he would've wanted us to be happy."

_You never believe when I say, and I never believe it when you say  
I love you, and I shouldn't complain about it  
I should take it like a man and walk about it_

Something inside Harry snapped. "I know he was a best friend to me, but to you?"

Hermione looked confused for a moment. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Like you don't know." A short sarcastic laugh followed this statement. "After all, he was your first shagging partner." After he said that, a palm connected with his face.

"How dare you?" Hermione yelled, tears stinging in her eyes.

"Well, I'm not lying, aren't I?" He yelled back. Hermione took a step backwards.

_Cause we will never be the same ooh  
I've been standing in gas, and you would be the flame_

"I guess my thoughts were right." She was wiping away the tears that escaped. "Love isn't enough." This brought Harry back to earth.

"What? Hermione…" He tried to reach her. "I didn't know what I was saying. Hermione please…"

_I __know sorries, just wouldn't do it  
Her heart is obliterated, I'm trying to get through  
Got to move this mountain  
It's like moving mountains... hey_

"No, i-it's-…" Hermione's voice croaked. "It's over." Harry's heart broke and his head began spinning.

"No, no, please Hermione." His voice was cracking, while tears made their way down his cheeks.

Hermione shook her head, her tears falling freely.

_But I keep climbing and hoping things would change  
And the sky turns grey, and the water from the rain washes progress away  
It's like moving mountains...  
__It's like moving mountains..._

Harry reached out to touch her but grasped thin air as Hermione apparated out, her head bowed.

Harry dropped to his knees. He leaned forward and put his head on the ground.

Soon sobs were echoing through the apartment.

_Well baby why you just leave me,  
Just leave me, be  
Just leave me, just leave me  
Be why you just leave me, just leave me,  
Be why you just leave me, just leave me  
Be ooh_

°°°°!°°°°

A/N: Alright, the break up, I'll start with the new chapter soon. So much for a normal year chpt 2 and Hermione chpt 2 are on their way and the Proposal to Jackpot will come too.

Hope you like it. Please review.

See ya…


	6. I Won't Let Me Down Harry's Part

A/N: New chapter… Thank you for the reviews. This is Harry's Part, you'll see how he copes with the break up.

Part VI- I Won't Let Me Down by Drew Seeley

Harry was utterly and deeply… depressed. It was nearly two weeks after his break up with Hermione. He looked dirty. Unshaved, bags under his eyes and clothes dirty and from last week. He was staring at a picture of Hermione and him. His right arm was around her shoulder, while both of her arms were around his waist. His left arm was stretched, as for he was holding up the camera. Both were flashing big smiles into the camera.

_Old times_He thought and threw the picture away against a wall, where it shattered into pieces.

"Whoa." A voice exclaimed from behind Harry. Harry turned to see who it was.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Harry growled. Draco walked around the couch and sat down next to Harry.

"Way to greet a friend." Yes, Draco and Harry were friends since after the war. He and Harry shared a different bound of friendship, a much more serious one. Harry always came to Draco if he needed an advice about a serious situation and he was first one to know that Harry loved Hermione. And now after the death of Ron, Draco was his only male best friend. "Oh and you smell." Draco added.

"Again, what are you doing here?" Harry pressed again.

"I wanted to come and get you out of this apartment."

"Don't want to." Harry murmured.

"But you need to." Draco exclaimed. "It's now two weeks after that and all you did was sitting here. You need to get a move on."

"I don't want to move on. I love her!" Harry yelled and stood up. Draco stood up too.

"Than fight for her!" Draco yelled back.

Harry snorted. "She made it clear that she doesn't want me to be with her."

Draco punched Harry, sending him flying backwards to the ground. "She broke up with you, because you were letting yourself down. You were grieving and destroying your relationship with her. She was fighting for it until she couldn't do it anymore." Harry looked in shock at Draco, rubbing his cheek. Draco sighed. "You love her? Than don't let her down by letting yourself down, Harry." Draco turned and was gone.

Harry laid there for a few more minutes. He closed his eyes as everything came crashing down. It was his mistake. He pushed her away. But that's not what he wanted; now he was determined. Harry stood up and looked around. Yes, he was determined to change. But first thing he had to do was showering, he noticed with a face of disgust.

_Out of touch  
Disconnected  
I've had it all  
Oh but watched it slip away_

He walked into his bathroom and threw of his dirty clothes. He took a quick shower, rubbing every inch of his body and shaved. With a towel around his waist he walked into his bedroom and got dressed.

_When the damage done  
Is self-inflicted  
It's no surprise to find it all ends up the same  
_

Disgust was all he felt as he looked around in his living room. Old plates were standing on his table, bottles of beer and firewhiskey were laying everywhere and the few clothes he changed in the last two weeks were on the ground. _Wow, I'm dirty_ He thought with a light chuckle. He muttered a quick Scourgify.

_Then you  
Shattered everything  
All that's left is the truth and you and me_

Satisfied, he sat down on his couch until he saw the pieces of the shattered photograph. He went over and pulled the photo out of the pieces. As he traced the Hermione on the photo, he knew she was the love of his life and she's worth it.

_That's all I'll ever need  
To make sure that I don't do the same old stupid things  
_

"Reparo." He said and watched as the frame repaired itself. He pushed the photo back in. _The past _he thought. "Hopefully soon the present again." He added.

_I never said nothing when I shoulda said  
But this times gonna be different  
I won't let me down  
_

He put the photograph back where it used to stand, on one of the shelves. The next thing he needed to do before becoming a new person was very difficult for him. He left his apartment and got into his car. He drove off exactly knowing where to drive.

_Girl I'm the author of broken hearts  
I'm tired of causing pain I didn't mean to start  
And I won't let me down  
(No I won't) I won't let me down  
_

After an hour of driving he arrived at the graveyard. He wanted to visit Ron. He knew he needed to say things before he could move on, before he could change for the better.

_Call it pride  
Or indecision  
It took so long__Oh for me to see_

_That I never loved  
With conviction  
And all I thought about was looking out for me  
_

A few steps later he stood in front of Ron's grave. He got down on his knees. He knew what he wanted to say. "Hey Ron. I can't ask 'How are you' because you're dead. Well, maybe you already know it but Hermione and I broke up and it was mostly my fault."

_Then you  
You risked everything  
You came along and you saved me from myself  
__You won't ever see  
The shadow of the fool I used to be_

"After your death and even before, I started to push her away, I don't know why, maybe because I was scared. Scared of my feelings, because she means more than anything to me, scared to lose her and even to scared to lose myself."

_I never said nothing when I shoulda said  
This times gonna be different  
I won't let me down  
_

"I guess a part of me still thinks I'll lose everyone I love; I mean look at you, your dead, and this part of me got really distant. I kinda blamed her for everything, at times she was distant and it hurt me, but now I know it was because she didn't know what to do."

_Girl I'm the author of broken hearts  
I'm tired of causing pain I didn't mean to start  
And I won't let me down  
(No, no I won't) I won't let me down  
_

"She had to deal with me pushing her away, destroying our relationship and with her own grieve. And well now I lost her."

_I know I've made enough mistakes  
And there's only me to blame  
If honesty could never lie  
Then you would see the truth in my eyes  
_

"You're probably wondering why I was scared of losing myself. I was terrified, because I know I would do anything for her. I would give my life for her."

_I know I can't run from myself  
Without hurting someone else  
So I'm standing my ground  
Won't be letting you down  
Cause I'll never do that me  
_

"I was being a prat, but I want to change, I need to change, I _will _change for the better."

_I never said nothing when I shoulda said  
But this time it's gonna be different  
I won't let me down (I won't let me down)  
_

Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he laid a hand on Ron's gravestone. He remembered what Draco told him_. "You love her? Than don't let her down by letting yourself down, Harry." _

_Girl I'm the author of broken hearts  
I'm tired of causing pain I didn't mean to start  
And I won't let me down  
(No I won't) I won't let me down  
_

He stood up again, wiping his tears away. "No, I won't let me down."

HJP&HJG

A/N: Next part is coming soon. Still working on the second chapter of 'So much for a normal year' and 'Hermione' but it's pretty difficult for me now. Kinda writers-bock, dunno.

Well but I'm still working.

See ya.


	7. PSI'm still not over you Hermione's Part

A/N: This is Hermione's Part, different time though

A/N: This is Hermione's Part, different time though.

Part VII- PS.: I'm still not over you by Rihanna

Hermione was crying… again. Now two month after their break up, Hermione couldn't get Harry the least out of her head. Every time she went out she saw something that remembered her of Harry and their time together and began to cry. She felt horrible and empty.

_Whats up?  
I know we haven't spoken for a while  
But I was thinkin bout__ you  
And it kinda made me smile  
_

The reason why she was crying at that moment was another. Harry wrote her a letter. It was barely readable anymore because her tears fell onto it.

_So many things to say  
And I'll put em in a letter  
Thought it might be easier  
The words might come out better_

It read:

_Dear Hermione, _

_I know you probably don't want me to write you, but I couldn't just not get in touch with you. Sorry please don't be angry because off the double negative. _

_Well, I wanted you to know how everything went for me since our break up. I gotta say the first two weeks were horrible, I was so depressed. If you had seen me, you would have hit me. My apartment was so dirty, just like I was. I was angry at you for breaking up with me. I thought you didn't love me, that you would let me down. _

_And one day, when Draco came by I understood. I understood why you broke up with me, why you acted the way you did and I understood why I acted the way I did. He literally smacked some sense into me. _

_I'm sorry for the way I acted__. I was scared, so scared of losing you that I pushed you away, I know pretty dumb, or? I was even scared of my feelings, because I know how much you mean to me. Hermione I love you, I love you more than anything. And I'm sorry for letting you go. That won't happen again. I changed._

_You said that maybe love is not enough, well than I will fight for us. I hope you let me.  
_

_You don't need to reply straight away, I just wanted you to know, I won't give up, cause you're more than worth the fight. _

_I love you, _

_Harry_

_How's your mother, how's your little brother?  
Does he still look just like you?  
So many things I wanna know the answers to  
Wish I could press rewind  
And rewrite every __line  
To the story of me and you  
_

Hermione cried even harder. She heard a knock and someone entered.

"Hermione?" A voice behind her said. Hermione turned and saw Lavender. She rushed over and took the crying girl in her arms. "Shh, Hermione, what's wrong?" Hermione and Lavender were friends as well. After discovering Lavender wasn't the giggling bimbo, Hermione thought she is, they became good friends. After the death of Ron they became best friends and Lavender helped her cope with things that happened.

_Don't you know I've tried and I've tried  
To get you out my mind  
But it don't get no better  
As each day goes by  
_

"H-Harry…" Hermione sobbed. "He wrote me a letter." With a trembling hand she gave the letter to Lavender. Lavender scanned it quickly and sighed, wrapping her arms back around Hermione.

_And I'm lost and confused  
I've got nothin to lose  
Hope to hear from you soon  
P.S. I'm still not over you  
Still not over you  
_

"Hermione, isn't this good news? I mean Harry wants to fight for your relationship." Lavender said.

"Two month later?" Hermione sobbed.

Lavender chuckled lightly. "Better late than never." Hermione snorted, causing another wave of chuckles from Lavender. "All right, why are you crying?"

Hermione straightened and wiped her tears away. "I'm confused, Lav. A part of me is happy because Harry wants to fight for us, because he understood and still loves me, but another part of me is still really hurt and doesn't know if I should trust him that fast."

_Excuse me, I really didn't mean to ramble on  
But there's a lot of feelings that remain since you've been gone  
I guess you thought that I would put it all behind me  
But it seems there's always so__methin right there to remind me  
_

"Well, Hermione, just tell him that, he will understand, he loves you! If you need time, but are still willing to give him a chance, he will understand. Just tell him what you feel and what you think, he will understand." Lavender said sincerely, a genuine smile on her face.

_Like a silly joke, or somethin on the t.v.  
Boy it aint easy  
When I hear our song  
I get that same old feeling  
Wish I could press rewind  
Turn back the hands of time  
And I shouldn't be telling you  
_

"You're right." Hermione said with a sigh.

"I know." Lavender smirked.

Hermione slapped her arm playfully. "Don't you get cocky." With another sigh, she hugged Lavender tightly. "Thank you, Lav."

"Your welcome, Mione." She pulled away, smiling at Hermione. "I guess I better get going. You have some writing to do." With one last hug, she left.

_Don't you know I've tried and I've tried  
To get you out my mind  
But it don't get no better  
As each day goes__ by  
And I'm lost and confused  
I've got nothin to lose  
Hope to hear from you soon  
P.S. I'm still not over you  
Still not over you_

Hermione took out parchment and a quill.

_Dear Harry, _

_I was quite surprised to hear from you, and it wasn't a negative surprise. _

_I was depressed as well, I'm still crying, but my apartment still looks good, as for I live with Lavender. She's a great friend; I can't believe I actually hated her back in school. _

_I'm sorry for breaking up with you, I know it caused us both much pain, but I didn't know what to do. I tried so hard to reach you, but you kept pushing me away. Every time I was distant, was because I tried to think of ways to save our relationship. And the day we broke up, I wanted to talk to you about everything, but when we began to fight and you said and acted the way you did, I knew I couldn't do it anymore. _

_I love you Harry, I really do. I loved you since like forever and I'll always love you, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to do everything__ again. I'm still hurt, but I want to be with you. Maybe if we give us time, take everything slow, it'll work again. _

_I hope you understand._

_Yours,  
Hermione_

She reread it and when she was sure she was ready, she walked over to the snowy white owl, which was still waiting for her reply. She stroked Hedwig lightly and gave her the letter.

"Bring it back to Harry, sweetie." And with a hoot Hedwig took off.

_Did you know I kept all of your pictures  
Don't have the strength to part with them yet  
Oh no...  
Tried to erase the way your kisses taste  
But some things a girl can never forget_

Hermione walked back to her bed and slumped back on it, facing the ceiling. She really hoped Harry would understand, she wanted him back. She needed to feel him, taste him, _love _him again. She fell asleep with the last thought, dreaming of Harry.

_Don't you know I've tried and I've tried  
To get you out my mind  
But it don't ge__t no better  
As each day goes by_

After what seemed two hours, she woke up by the sound of someone aparating in.

"Go away." She exclaimed groggily.

"Hermione." An all too familiar voice said.

Hermione's eyes widened and as she bolted up, she found herself looking into a pair of emerald green eyes.. "Harry?"

"I understand."

_And I'm lost and confused  
I've got nothin to lose  
Hope to hear from you soon  
P.S. I'm still not over you  
Still not over you_

HJP&HJG

A/N: Yes, a cliffy. Oh, Evil, right? Let me know what you think

Sorry for not updating my other stories, but there's this fucking blockade in my head, I have so many ideas for one-shots and other stories but every time I open my new chapter for one of my stories I'm like. "Fuck, what am I going to write?!" That's really annoying, but I'm trying.

Please review!


	8. I may never find

A/N: New chapter

Part VII- I may never find by Chris Brown

_After what seemed two hours, she woke up by the sound of someone aparating in. _

"_Go away." She exclaimed groggily. _

"_Hermione." An all too familiar voice said._

_Hermione's eyes widened and as she bolted up, she found herself looking into a pair of emerald green eyes. "Harry?" _

"_I understand."_

"You what?" She asked slightly confused, still surprised to see Harry but still not registering he was actually in her room.

"I understand what you told me in the letter and why." He ran a hand through his hair. "And I will do everything necessary to get back together with you."

_I enjoy you  
I never want to see you leave girl  
You made my life so complete and I don't want to move too fast no  
'Cause you're too special  
_

"I was an idiot for letting you go so easily. And…-" He started.

"Harry…" She began to interrupt.

"No, please let me say this." She nodded. "And it was the hardest thing in my life to realise you were gone and it was my fault. It was even harder to think of you not loving me. The mere thought of you and another guy was killing me. So I wrote the letter."

_I really love the way (I do)  
You make me feel inside you wonder why my spirit is so happy  
You touched my heart  
Every part  
_

He moved and sat down on the edge of the bed, a big smile gracing his features. "You can't believe how happy I was when you told me you still love me and you want to give me a second chance. I actually cried, something I do often lately… " He added with a chuckle. "And after I was done I came here to tell you that I will do ever thing to get back together, and most of all I understand." He took her hand in his.

_Whenever you speak to me  
I love what we have going on  
I may never f__ind another one like you  
For me_

"Oh Harry." She sighed and looked at their hands. "You are really here."

Harry chuckled. "Of course I am."

Hermione moved a hand to his cheek and stroked it lightly. "I missed you."

_I have no worries  
Once I step into your presences  
You have a way of helping me  
See that everything's OK  
What else can I say?  
_

"I missed you, too." He moved his head and kissed her palm. "And I love you, I've always loved you, even though I didn't show you the last few month. Hermione, you mean more than every thing to me." He said sincerely.

_We started out  
Saying (saying)  
That we would just be friends  
_

Tears were slowly running down her cheeks. "I love you, too, Harry."

Harry wiped them away. "Hey, you're making me cry too." He said teary but a small smile on his face.

_But special feelings  
Have arisen  
What are we suppose to do now  
Here in the mean while?  
_

Hermione giggled and wiped his tears away. She leaned forward, so her forehead rested on his. "But these are happy tears." Harry's expression changed. "Harry?"

Then he grinned. "Does that mean…- does that mean we're back… together?" He asked, hope shinning in his eyes.

_I really love the way (I do)  
You make me feel inside you wonder why my spirit is happy  
'Cause you came in  
And changed the meaning  
Of a true friend  
And this is just the beginning  
_

Hermione laughed. "Yes." Harry stood up and pulled Hermione to him. He spun her around while laughing with her. Hermione held onto his neck tightly. After a few spins her set her back down.

Harry gazed at her, leaned down and though a bit hesitantly kissed her softly. She responded immediately. They fell back onto the bed.

_You touched my heart  
Every part  
Whenever you speak to me  
I love what we have going on  
I may never find another one like you for me  
_

They were still kissing as the door opened. "I heard some noises and thought I should…- Oh my god, I'm sorry." Lavender exclaimed. Harry and Hermione broke apart. "I'll leave you alone again." The door was half closed as her head popped back in. "Oh and congratulations."

Hermione giggled, Harry soon joining her. "She will force me to tell her everything that happened." Harry sobered again. Harry leaned down and kissed her again.

This kiss was sweet and even more intense than every kiss they ever shared. It was full of their love and of promises. Promises of their new life together.

_I may never find another one like you for me  
I may never find another one like you for me  
I may never find another one like you for me_

They did something no one expected them to do. They did, indeed, move mountains.

°°°°°HJP&HJG°°°°°

A/N: End of the story, maybe I'll write an epilogue, but I'm not sure.

I'm sorry for not updating. I'm still working but I'm in lots of stress right now, so sorry I'll try my best to update soon.

Please REVIEW!!

Angélique


End file.
